Why did this happen to me?
by Xover-girl
Summary: Kairi was walking home, alone in the night and a man rapes her. Now she's to scared to tell what happened to her to Sora and Riku and say that soon she's expecting a baby. No flames. First angst fic. Rated for language. COMPLETE!
1. Abuse

This may be short but I'm gonna try to make a sad storyabout Kairi. It could be a Sora x Kairi pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the kingdom hearts characters.

* * *

It was nighttime and Sora and the gang where in the library studying for an exam for school but when it was time to close, the others got there stuffs and moved out. They went outside. "I better hurry up. I need to get home now. See ya."

"But Kairi, you shouldn't go out alone in the dark." Riku said.

"He has a point."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She waved goodbye and left. She decided to take a short cut to her house but the short cut was really dark. She walked while holding on to her backpack. She looked around and almost didn't see anyone. But then she looks to where she was going she sees a man leaning in the wall. She ignored him and passed by him. Then she heard some footsteps behind her and realized that that man was following her. She started to run faster but her did the same thing. The only thing that she could think of was run. That was until he grabbed her arm. She tried to run away but he wouldn't let go. He grabbed her other arm. She struggled and couldn't leave. And then after that it was the worst thing that could happen to her.

(In her house)

Her mother was just washing the dishes until she heard the door opening. She looked and saw Kairi but she didn't look good at all. Her sleeve of her shirt was ripped. Her face was filled with dirt and so was her close and her skirt was ripped a little. Kairi just fell on the floor and started to sob. Her mother ran to her and looked at her. "What happened?"

"I… I… can't…" She was so scared that she couldn't talk. She hugged her and then cried even more. "This… man…. He…." But she couldn't continue. But the mom knew what happened.

(One week later)

In class time, Sora saw Kairi sitting next to him but she didn't look happy at all. She looked like if something freaked her out. But he didn't know what. When the school bell rang, the teens picked up there books and left. Sora was about to say hello to Kairi but she avoided him and ran away. Sora wondered why she did that. He sees her rushing to the bathroom and he could almost hear her barf.

"Did she ignore you too?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, like if I wasn't here."

"She didn't talk all day. She almost avoided everyone that walked to her."

"What's with her?" Then they see her leaving the bathroom but then she fell down the floor. They ran to her and helped her get up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!"

"But Kairi." Sora said. But then she runs off. Sora almost felt hurt on what she said. Sora and Riku walked outside the school and saw Tidus. "Hey, Tidus, What's with Kairi?"

"Well you may not believe the rumors."

"What kind of rumors?"

"Something happened to her last week."

"What?"

"Something really bad."

"But what is it?"

"People said that she's….."

"What?"

"She's……"

"Spit it out!"

"Pregnant."

"WHAT!" Sora shouted in shock.

"Pregnant!" Riku asked.

"If you want more info, I think you should talk to her."

"No… Kairi wouldn't…. she wouldn't….."

"Look Sora, there should be a logical explanation about this." Riku said. But then Sora runs away.

"Sora!"

"I'm never talking to her again!" He said.

"Kairi…"

(Kairi's home)

"Kairi came to her house and went to her room. She locked it. She then jumped to her bed and started to cry.

"Kairi?"

"Go away!"

"Kairi it's me. Your mom."

"I don't care just leave."

"Okay, young lady, you should work on that attitude. Not only me but with your friends too."

"They hate me now."

"Did you tell them?"

"No. But they have a clue!"

"Kairi, it's not your fault."

"Just leave me alone." After Kairi said that, her mom sighed and decided to leave her like that. She went down stairs and heard the doorbell ringing. She opened the door and saw Riku.

"Riku?"

"Is Kairi here?"

"She wouldn't come out."

"Just tell me… what happened to her?" After he asked that, Kairi's mom sighed.

"Come in and I'll tell you."

* * *

Short chapter, I know but I'll update soon, so review. This is my first angst fic. 


	2. Help from my best friends

Oh, I just got the inspiration to do it. I'd like to thank my first reviewer. Hope you like the next chapter.

* * *

When Riku got inside Kairi's house, he sat on chair of the kitchen table. Her mom offered him some water and he took it. He looks at her in the face and he knows that what he needs to know, she knows. After he finished drinking the glass of water he looked at her. 

"Tell me what happened." He said. The mother sighed and sat on the seat.

"Last week when she was coming back to her home, a man stopped her and wouldn't let her go. She tried to escape but it was no use. He raped her." She said. After she said that Riku was in shock that he slammed the cup on the table. "She was raped!"

"Yes."

"Those cuts and bruises that she had in her face… they where caused by that?"

"Yes. My husband still doesn't know. We can't tell him because he doesn't listen to us much and he could jump to conclusion without even thinking."

"When did you find out about this?"

"Three days ago. Ever since that happened she didn't even want to go to see anybody anymore. Even though she doesn't want to, I'm sure that you and your friend need to talk to her."

"Is Kairi… still in her room?"

"Yes. If you want… you can go see her."

"Thank you." Riku gets up and goes upstairs. He got to Kairi's room but it was closed. He knocked to see if somebody was there. "Kairi?"

"Who is it?"

"…. It's me… Riku."

"…. I'm sick. You can't come in."

"Cut the act Kairi, your mother explained me the whole thing."

"……."

"Kairi?"

"………"

"Listen, Kairi, it wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault. You can't always blame yourself and hide from other people. …. Like…. me and Sora. Please, I want to help you. Leaving a friend who is miserable isn't my thing. Kairi… can you let me in?"

"……." He then could here the door being unlocked and the knob turning. The door slowly opened. Then Kairi came out and hugged him that she started to cry.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. How about we settle this for an ice cream?"

"Okay." Later she went down stairs and had some ice cream that her mother gave her. She almost felt a little better. She looks at Riku. "Your… not mad at me because of this?"

"Because it wasn't your fault."

"I was just to scared to be around people lately."

"Who wouldn't if something like this happen to someone else?"

"Could you please talk to Sora?"

"I will."

"Kairi, your father is almost home."

"Oh, shit!"

"I think this is the part where I leave." Riku said. As soon as the door opened, the father walked in he left. All he needed to do was talk to Sora. He goes to his house but then he sees him outside sitting on a seat but he didn't look happy. He was really serous.

"Hey, Sora."

"Hey."

"Look… I talked to Kairi tonight."

"Let me guess. What's her boyfriend's name?"

"That's not what I said, Sora."

"Then forget about it."

"Damn just listen."

"Better yet you listen. I thought Kairi was a trustful friend but I guess not."

"Sora, just listen to me."

"Then forget it. I don't want to talk about it." Sora said coldly. He was about to walk away till Riku grabbed him and punched him in the face. He falls on the floor and rubs it. "What was that for!" He asked. Then Riku grabs him.

"Dammit! Sora you jerk! Kairi was raped! This man raped her and that's why she's pregnant! She's scared out of her wits!"

"Raped?"

"Finally! You listen. That's your problem! Listening! Give her a chance!"

"Man…. I was a…. jerk."

"I love her Sora. I love her with all my heart but… You love her even more and she loves you."

"Kairi…. Is she still home?"

"Better see her tomorrow."

"I really was acting stupid."

"You shouldn't always jump to conclusions."

"But… what about her parents?"

"Her father can't know yet."

"Kairi…."

The sun was rising and Kairi was watching the sunrise from the beach. The sky looked orange mixed with blue and she could feel the morning breeze. She inhaled and exhaled. She got up and took of her shoes. She stepped on the cold water. It was moving back and forth from the ocean to the beach. She looked at her reflection on the water. "Why? Why me?"

She was so lost on what to do next that she has no idea on what was about to happen right now. She tried to calm down. She closed her eyes and try to feel the beauty of nature. That was until she heard someone walking. She opened her eyes and then saw someone that she knew. "Kairi?" It was Sora. But than feeling happy to see him. She started to run away from him.

"Please! Kairi! Don't go!" Sora called. He ran to her and grabbed her arm. "It's just me." But she didn't listen. She tried to leave. "Kairi, I know." She looks at him and then she hugs him. "Oh, Sora."

"Don't worry. I'll try to help."

"If feel so lost!"

"I mostly need to be sorry. I sorta thought that you really… you know."

"I would never do anything like that, Sora."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"What?"

"What if you want to abort?"

"Sora, I do but… I can't kill a baby just for me."

"Your right."

"….. I'm hungry."

"What?"

"I would like a sandwich with… lettuce, tomato, strawberry, grapes, honey, ketchup and cheese."

"…. Separately or… together?"

"Together silly."

"You can't be serious, can you?"

"Yes I am."

"Oooookay. Let's get started."

"Subway!"

"I don't think they would do that."

"You have any money?"

"No."

"Sora Carver (I gave him a last name)"

"Ahh, how did you know my last name."

"There's a name tag in your back. Looks a little washed up." She said. Sora looked in the back of his shirt and saw a sticker saying, "hi my name is Sora Carver"

"I had to go to my dads work and I had to were it. I guess mom forgot to take it of."

"Let's go."

"Okay….. But what kind of sandwich is that?"

"I just invented it."

"….. But don't share me that. Honey gives me hives."

"Suit yourself."

(Kairi's house)

Her father was working on the computer until he heard the phone ringing. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, this is Dr. Carl. (I couldn't think of anything else) Is Kairi Sal home?"

"No she isn't. Do you need something?"

"Just to tell her that she needs to go back to the doctors to get another test."

"What kind of test?"

"A pregnancy test."

"……."

"Mr. Sal? Hello?" Then he hung up.

"What did you do, Kairi?"

* * *

Sorry but I need to prepare to go to my grandma's house. 


	3. I'm not alone

This may be boring but I'm trying to make it longer.

* * *

Kairi comes home from the beach and sees her father sitting in the sofa of the living room. He had this serous look and Kairi knew that something wasn't right. She was about to leave to living room until he called her. "Kairi?"

"Uh, yes?"

"We need to talk. Right here, right now."

"Oh, no. (Thinking: He knows)"

"For how long have you been with those boys."

"Not much lately, why?"

"Nothing happened to you?"

"No."

"Did they do anything to you?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"I just got a call from a… doctor."

"Dad it's not what you think!"

"That's why I'm telling you that you shouldn't hang with them anymore."

"But-"

"It is for your own good."

"You just don't understand."

"Who is the father?"

"……… I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I……" Then tears rolled down her eyes. "It was another man. I don't know who." After she said that the father stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then he looks at her. "Kairi, this is for your own safety. I can't let you see those boys anymore."

"But there the only friends I got."

"Kairi try to understand."

"Your always overprotective around me! You can't let me make my own decisions. You don't even trust my own best friend! You don't know what I'm going threw! You never understand me! I hate you!"

"But Kairi-"

"Leave me!" She runs to her room and slam the door. After that the mother comes back at her home and saw her husband sitting in the table drinking coffee. When he saw her, he put the cup in the table. "Kairi is pregnant, is she?" After he asked that, the mother didn't answer. She sat on the chair and shook her head.

"I tried talking to her but she ended up saying that she hates me."

"She said the same thing to me this morning." The mother said. "Some man did this to her and she's scared that she may not want our help."

"So…. What should we do?"

"Well she doesn't want help and she doesn't wanna talk to us so… I guess we should just wait when she's ready."

"I just don't know what's with her."

"Well, for some women, they go threw pregnancy there emotions go… crazy that they say things without thinking. Kairi is going threw that."

"Heh, remember when you where pregnant, you always wanted to hit me with a pillow."

"…. Not funny."

"Sorry."

"Mom… Dad?"

"Kairi?"

"……. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"We understand. Kairi, if anything like this happen to you, you should tell us about it."

"I know…… It's just that… well… I don't know."

"How about doing a family group hug?"

"Okay, daddy." Then they hugged.

"Dad, I don't feel good."

"I know, sweetheart."

"No, I really mean that I don't feel good."

"What kind a feeling."

"Getting the feeling to-" But before she could continue, she ran to the bathroom and barfed.

"Oh, that kind of not feeling good."

"Ohhh, disgusting."

"Look, baby just in case, You can see the boys two hours each day. If your going somewhere else to eat, you'll need supervision."

"Just so you know I'm not a baby anymore."

"But you're my baby."

"can't beat that."

"Well try to help you, don't worry."

"It's the school that I'm worried about."

"Don't worry."

"But mom… what can I do. I'm…. I don't even want to say that word. Mom… I get the feeling that this man is after me."

"That is why you should come home early with me."

"….. Mom… I have a question. What if you felt that you… cared about this person that is your best friend?"

"Is this about Sora?"

"Sora? I… uh, well, I…. He's…"

"You've been with him ever since you where little."

"It's not what you think!"

"Oh well then… okay. Don't worry, I'll take care of the baby when it's born."

"Yeah but what if I can't."

"Then do your homework early, no stalling."

"This could be a problem. Do I look fat?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Just checking. I need to go see the others."

"This time, be careful or take this." She throws a spray at her.

"Pepper spray?"

"It works."

"Why do still seem happy about this?"

"Waiting for someone to come to this world always makes me happy. But there's one thing that worries me."

"What?"

"What if…. Never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, gotta go. See ya."

"Bye baby."

"Uh, yeah." Kairi said. When she finally left she saw Riku and Sora looking at the window of the living room in her house. When they saw her then they gasped that they feel on the floor. Kairi giggled a little and crossed her arms. "What where you two doing?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"No, really nothing." Riku said.

"Okay, let's go check on that movie that you talk about."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I can only be with you guys two hours a day but if we're going somewhere special, I'll need supervision."

"Not to worry. Because I'm coming." Said Wakka.

"Oy, don't tell me that mom made you supervise me."

"Actually, she did."

"Oy."

"Yay, free popcorn." Said Wakka.

"Sora… did he have too."

"It's for the best Kairi."

"Well I'm just glad that you aren't like those other boys." Said Kairi.

"What do you wanna see?"

"Let's see… The three musketeers." (I do not own that Disney movie) Kairi said.

"Okay." They went to the movies and things seem to be okay but Wakka had three bags of free popcorn. Riku was just drinking soda and a energy bar just to get in shape. The movie was okay but for Kairi, she was falling asleep that she laid her head on Sora's shoulder. Sora noticed that she was falling asleep but he just let her do it. He smiled and continued to watch the movie. Finally when it ended, Kairi woke up. "Wha-? Did the movie finish?"

"Yep, you sleep while the whole movie was playing." Riku said.

"Ah, man."

"We'd better take you home. Your falling asleep."

"But we don't have a car."

"Um, Kairi, we went to my car when we went to the movies."

"Oh, we did?"

"Don't worry, let's just go." When they took Kairi back home, it was almost sunset. She went to her house and told everything to her parents because they asked but she answered with no fear. That showed proof that nothing bad happened to her. But when it was time for bed, the parents started to talk in there room.

"Really, I just don't know how well this may go."

"Just remember the way we raised Kairi."

"Oh, I see. I just think that I'm gonna call the police about this."

"Just don't get it to your head."

"I'll remember that."

(Kairi's room)

Kairi was looking in the window of her bedroom. She smiled a little and got ready to go to bed. She got her little pink elephant plushy doll that she had since she was a baby. (I have that elephant since I was a baby and I decided to put it in the story. It even has my birth bracelet) She smiled knowing that she isn't alone in her life. That the people that she loves understand what she's going threw and that she understands that soon..… her short skirt or jeans or normal pants won't fit her for a few month. "……. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA GET FAT!"

(Outside)

"Did that almost sound like Kairi for a second?" Sora said.

"I guess." Said Riku.

(Four month later)

"Cute color and stand still." Kairi's mom said while she was holding on to some needles in her hands.

"Green? Mom, I don't think this whole maternity close is going out well."

"Be patient. It's just close."

"But last years color."

"You'd rather go with your short shirts showing that… stomach?"

"You got me. Your right."

"Hold still."

"All right…. Did dad find anything?"

"He sorta found a clue and the man but still no luck."

"I'm just scared. I just don't want the man to hurt the baby."

"We may have to move."

"Away from the islands!"

"No, just in another part of the islands. Very close to Sora's house."

"Oh."

* * *

Sorry that it was short but I've been busy. 


	4. Things seem okay or not

Kairi was thinking a lot on what happened in her past. She still can remember the fear that she had when that man raped her. She just gets the feeling that this isn't the last time that she sees him. When she went to school, many students looked at her like if she was a weirdo. But she ignored them. She mostly hangs around with Sephie for girl to girl times.

"So, what's it gonna be? Boy or girl?"

"I just want it to be a surprise."

"So when are you gonna check?"

"Maybe when it's born."

"That'll take to long."

"Well, it takes patience."

"How's Sora taking it?"

"He's fine with it."

"And when are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"You know…" Sephie moves her head to give a clue to Kairi.

"What?"

"Tell him that you like him."

"What makes you think of that?"

"Because it's obvious."

"You think?"

"….. go out in a date with him and you can tell him."

"What if he rejects it? It could ruin our friendship."

"Because this is real life, Kairi. Boys don't come to you and say "I love you." It's always the girls."

"…. I could give it a try."

"You go girl."

"What am I gonna were?"

"That pretty red dress that you used last year."

"Problem."

"Oops. I forgot. Just go with the pink shirt."

"This is a fashion disaster."

"Yep."

"Hey, girls."

"Sora, hi."

"Hey, Kairi wanna go to the mall later?"

"Yeah, would be great. Besides, there's something that I need to tell you when we go there."

"Okay."

"Hey Sephie, give us a moment."

"Okay."

"Kairi…"

"Sora…."

"I bought you this." He gets a bag and gives it to Kairi. When Kairi sees it, inside there was two pair of mini shoes in different colors.

"Hey, does are shoes for-"

"The baby."

"Oh, Sora that's so sweet."

"And the good thing is that it's for boys and girls, since we don't know the gender."

"Thank you." After she said that she looked at him in the eye. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she gets closer to him, she closes her eyes and moves to Sora's lips. He almost felt like doing the same thing. "Sora! Kairi!" Riku called interrupting them. "Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted you." He said in a low tone.

"Oh, it's not what you think Riku."

"… Don't worry. Anyway, the Frappe shop is giving a new frappe flavor, Oreo cookies. (Believe me, it's so gosh darn good that it makes you drool!)"

"Hey, let's try it."

"I have the urge for sweets.

(Later)

"Kairi, you had two drinks of those."

"But I want more."

"Sorry but that's enough."

"I WANT MORE!"

"Yikes!"

"Sorry Kairi, but we're gonna have to take you home."

(Car)

"Let's hear my favorite music."

"But I'm listening to something."

"LET'S HEAR MY FAVORITE MUSIC!"

"Uh… we're here."

"Okay, bye." She said with a cheerful tone. The sun was setting.

"She creeps me out sometimes."

"I heard that you're dating Namine."

"We're just friends."

"Riiiiiiiiiiggghhht."

"Oh, and what about you and Kairi?"

"We're just friends."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggghhhht. It's getting late."

"Can you drive me home?"

"Alright." When they left Kairi's neighborhood Riku stopped the car when the light turned red. But then out of nowhere, bullets where shooting at Riku's car. "What the hell!" Then a stick was thrown to the car and it almost looked like a candle. "Oh, no! Sora! Get out!" When they both got out, the car exploded.

"What the hell was that!"

"Something tells me that someone wants us dead."

"Some psycho maniac."

* * *

I know, dumb chapter, but I ran out of ideas.


	5. What next?

I'd like to thank the reviewers to give me the hint on what to fix. I'll try my best.

* * *

When Sora and Riku got up from the ground, they looked at the burned car. They just wondered who did this to them and why. Later they called Kairi's mom and explained them the whole thing. They came to her home. Kairi came running to Sora and Riku.

"What happened?" The mother asked.

"Some freakin guy was shooting at us and threw an explosive thingat us and we came out just in time before it exploded." Riku complained.

"You didn't see who it was?" Kairi asked.

"No! I'm mad and at the same time glad." Riku said.

"This doesn't seem normal."

"I may have an idea who it was." Kairi said.

"Who?"

"It might be…" before she could have continued she started to cry.

"Kairi." Sora said.

"He threatened me that if I tell any of you this, he would kill you guys… even my family."

"It's a good thing you told us Kairi."

"It is?"

"Yeah but we need to take you somewhere else. This person may know where you live."

"We need to report to the police."

"I think it would be better if we take you somewhere else." Then the phone rings. Kairi's mom picked it up.

"Hello? Yes? What? What happened to him? Is he okay? I'm on my way!"

"Who was it."

"Your father had a car accident!"

"What!"

"The breaks wouldn't work." Her mother said while breaking in tears.

"This is my fault!"

"Kairi, this has nothing to do with you!" Sora said.

"If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be like this."

"Sobbing won't solve anything. Let's just go and see him."

"Sora… there was something that I wanted to tell you."

"What?"

"Well.. I…"

"Kairi, we better go."

"Your father is in the closest hospital."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Daddy! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kairi. I'm just glad that you weren't with me."

"How did this happen?"

"I really don't know."

"It feels like this is my fault."

"Kairi, don't say that."

"But I'm sure that it was the man that…"

"You don't have to say it."

"At least your not that injured."

"I'll leave the hospital by tomorrow."

"….But what if I…."

"You what?"

"No, never mind. I gotta go." She leaves the room. When she left, her mother came to the room and sat right beside Kairi's dad.

"Honey… Kairi seems okay about this but…"

"But what?"

"… what if it doesn't go well?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kairi's fourteen! She can't be having a baby at this age! She's just a baby!"

"Calm down."

"I can't calm down! I heard that many young teenagers die when this happened to them! What if it happens to Kairi? What if we loose her? I don't want toloose her!" She said while braking into tears.

"…..I understand but… we'll just have to… (sob) wait and see." Even though they where alone. Kairi could almost hear the conversation in the room. Even though she doesn't show it, she was scared out of her wits. All she feels is fear like if it's gonna kill her. Now she wonders if she may survive. "Sora and Riku where always there for me. Their almost the only friends that I had. Life is going to fast."

"Kairi…?"

"Sora…"

"…We need to talk."

"About?"

"The man."

"Why?"

"Because you could be in danger."

"Anything else?"

"I just get this feeling that the more I'm with you, the more of these "accidents" happens."

"So you wanna brake up with me?"

"This is not a relationship. Is so you would be safe."

"So your saying that I shouldn't see you anymore?"

"For a while."

"….."

"I'm sorry."

"You can stop hiding the other secret, Sora."

"What secret?"

"Before this whole thing happened, before I got pregnant, you hang around with this other girl, right?"

"Uh…."

"Don't worry Sora, I understand. If you like her more, that's okay."

"But Kairi…"

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to give you this." She gives him back the shoes that he gave to her. Sora looked at them sadly. He could almost hear Kairi trying to hold her tears but it was hard for her since tears where already coming out. He walked to Kairi and looked at her. She looked at him back. "Just to prove how much I care about you." Then Sora puts his lips on hers. That's when Kairi felt this shock of emotion. Twenty seconds had past while they where kissing. Riku walked to them and saw them kissing. "Sora I- WOW!" After they heard Riku saying that, Kairi and Sora saw him and then they stopped kissing.

"Riku?"

"I… uh."

"Well I'll just leave you two alone."

"Really Riku, it's not what you think."

"I understand."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!"

"I understand that you can't see each other much!"

"Oh… you understood that?"

"Yeah."

"…. Well I should go." Sora said. Sora then left Kairi and Riku. Riku looked at Kairi and made a look like "What really happened?" look. Kairi shook her head saying that it was nothing. She turned around and looked at her father from the other side of the glass window. She sighed and then turned around and looked at Riku. "What?" He asked.

"Riku, I'm six month pregnant. I think I should give this baby up for adoption."

"…It's your choice."

"What? You don't want me to do that?"

"I sorta have a soft spot for little kids, including babies. Since I wanna have a job, how about if I can baby sit them for you? I had practice with one of my cousins."

"Thanks. I would like that."

* * *

Sorry but believe me, things will get better. Did I forget to mention that Kairi has a problem with her hormones? I took it from me. (and no I am not pregnant) I just go crazy that I wanna kill my brother Xoverguy (Penname) and my cousin Axel de Nekko (Penname) (He's on some kind of Hiatus) 


	6. Kidnapping part 1

Don't worry. Kairi is gonna survive.

* * *

When Kairi went back to her home, she started to pick up a few things that she needed to take so she would move to an apartment. She also felt a little sad on what she said to Sora. But she doesn't want her emotions to get in his way that she let him stay with this other girl. She wonders if she could call him. She looks at the phone and gets closer to it but she decided not to use it. She continued on packing. She really hopes that she didn't make Sora feel really bad. Then her phone rings. She wonders if she could pick it up. It keeps on ringing. But then the answering machine turned on.

(Hi, Kairi's not here. Leave a message after this beep. (Beeeep) "Kairi… it's me, Sora. I just wanted to tell you that if you can I may come to your house later to tell you something. But if you don't want me to come that's okay. See ya."

Kairi started to think a lot on what he said. Well for her mom, she was organizing the house and picking up a few things. She really couldn't think much and it was really late like 11 o clock. First she didn't know what to do. Her mind was filled with confusion. All she wants to know is if everything will go out okay. She just sat down the couch and started to think. She started to remember when Kairi was just a little girl. Cute and innocent.

(Flashback)

"Mommy, mommy! I'm riding my bike!"

"You finally learned."

"I'm not afraid anymore."

"Yay, Kairi can ride a bike!" said Sora as a little boy.

"Finally we can all ride at the same time." Riku said.

(End flashback)

"They where just six years old. Reminds me when they asked my about the "talk".

(Flashback)

"Mommy, where do babies come from?"

"Well I… What?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Yeah, Ms. Kairi's mom." Sora said.

"Do they come from stores?" Riku asked. (I thought that when I was just two)

"I…. Uh…. Well….. It's not that… simple."

"Some people say that they come from…. Mommies." Riku said.

"Actually that's… true."

"….wha?"

"Riku?"

"Riku?"

"He froze."

"I'm gonna call his mother."

(End flashback)

"Boy was he stiff." She laughed a little. She then drank a St. John Wort Tea. (I don't own that tea.) But then she heard something opening that came from the door. She got up and walked to the door and realized that it was open. She closed it but then she discovered that there was footprints in the floor. She was about to reach to the phone until someone shot knockout gas at her that she fell on the floor unconscious.

(Kairi's room)

Kairi picked up the phone and dialed Sora's phone number. She waited to see if he answered the phone. It ringed four times and Kairi was about to hang up until someone picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sora, it's me."

"Oh, Hi Kairi."

"Look about yesterday… I'm sorry. I shouldn't let this ruin our friendship."

"Don't worry, we're still cool."

"And what about the kiss?"

"Let's talk about that later."

"Is there something that you need to tell?"

"Yeah, I just realized that the friend that I had wasn't a really good friend."

"So your saying that she's not your friend anymore?"

"She got spoiled. She just wanted a boyfriend. And she thought that I was gonna be with her."

"Well, that really… disturbing."

"Yeah, as in she wanted to have sex with me."

"… Really disturbing. Some girls think that it's the end of the world because they don't have a bf."

"Well glad that you aren't like that. That's what I mostly like about you. You're always yourself and you don't care on what people think."

"Maybe you should come over."

(Thump)

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know but I think I should check it out." Kairi said. But when she turned around she saw a man and then she started to scream out loud that Sora could hear it. "Kairi? Kairi! What happened! Answer me! KAIRI!" Then the communication was cut. "No!"

Later, Sora and Riku ran to her house and then saw a few police cars beside her house. "Oh, no! Please no!" Sora said. When he got inside he saw a few people from the police car talking to her mother. She was sobbing like crazy. Sora ran to one of the policemen. "Officer! Please tell me! Is Kairi with you!"

"Someone took her."

"WHO TOOK HER!" Sora shouted.

"We don't know."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!"

"Sora! Calm down!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY!"

"TO LISTEN!"

"…..What next?"

* * *

Sorry that it was short but I'm busy right now. Review please. Kairi is gonna survive. That's a promise. 


	7. Kidnapping part 2

Next chapter. I need to write. Thanks for the reviews. They really encouraged me that I can't leave you guys waiting two days for the chapter so I uploded this one. Hope you like it. Things will start getting better later.

* * *

"You have to know where Kairi is!" Sora said. 

"We're doing our best, kid. But we need to know where she is. Wait!"

"Officer! We received information on where the kidnapper is!"

"Thank goodness!" Riku said.

"We'll go get her."

"We are coming with you." Sora said.

"This is dangerous."

"See this?" He shows his keyblade.

"All right. Get in." They went inside the car and went to the place where they think that Kairi could be. This time that guy has crossed the line. Sora is gonna get him and he's gonna show him no mercy. His heart was filled with anger that Riku could almost sense it.

"Where… where am I?" Kairi asked. She couldn't see a thing because she had a blindfold covering her eyes and her arms and legs where tide up. She couldn't move much. Then she heard some footsteps walking to her and then she heard a bottle shattering in the floor but it sounded far away. "Who… are you?"

"Hello there."

"(Thinking: He must be drunk! Oh, Sora, I hope you can find me)"

"Nice to be here."

"Get away from me!"

"This is the police! Come out with you're hands up!"

"Dammit!"

"The police?" Kairi asked.

"So they think they can order me?" Then Kairi hears him loading a gun. He then grabs Kairi. "Let go of me!" He throws her to a closet and closes the door. Kairi managed to take of the rope from her hands that she slowly got up and tried to open the door but it was locked. "What now?"

(Outside)

"No one is coming out."

"I'm going in." Sora said.

"Kid! You gotta be crazy!"

"Wait, I'm going with you too." Riku said.

"Sorry but I can't allow you."

"Get out of my way!" Sora said. He pushes the officer and ran inside the creepy old house. Riku ran right behind him. When they got inside, everything in there was so dark and it was filled with bottles of you may have an idea. It was like a living nightmare by the looks of it. "I think we should split up."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"But we need to find Kairi."

"And if that guy holds a gun?"

"I'd rather let him shoot me with a gun than kill Kairi and the baby."

"….All right. You win." That's when Sora and Riku separated. When Sora walked on the wooden floor, it made a creaking sound that sounded really loud. He just hopes that he finds Kairi. Well for Riku, he was in another room seeing where could Kairi be but when he kept on walking he saw something. It looked like a man with a gun looking in another way but he was aiming at something in a window of another room. When he walked closer he just realize that he was aiming at Sora. "SORA!" He shouts.

Sora heard him and then ran out of the way right before the man could shoot him but the man turns around and aims at Riku. He tries to get away but the man pulls the trigger that a bullet hits Riku in the side. He shot him again that the bullet went to his leg. He screamed out loud that Kairi could almost hear him. "No!"

"You bitch!" Sora shouts. He runs to him and tackles him that the man falls from the glass window. Sora then ran to Riku. He was on the floor by the two shots that he got. Sora runs to him. "This is my fault."

"Sora! Forget about me! Get Kairi!" He said.

"But-"

"Just go!" He shouted. Sora then slowly shook his head and ran off. Riku tries to get up but the pain was to much. He looks at his hand filled with blood. "Dammit!" Sora kept on running to the second floor to see if he could find Kairi. "Kairi! Kairi!"

"Sora! I'm over here!" Sora listened to the voice and heard it in a closet. He ran to the door but it couldn't open. He gets his keyblade and keeps on hitting the door till it broke. He got inside and then saw Kairi. He ran to her and hugged him. "Sora! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Kairi!"

"I love you, Sora!"

"I love you too. Oh, Kairi…. I thought that I was gonna loose you."

"SORA!" Kairi screams. Sora turns around and then sees the man but he had an old knife that he stabbed it on Sora's side. He screams out loud but he manages to get the knife of him. He then looks at the man. He gets his keyblade. "Don't ever, EVER HURT KAIRI AGAIN!" Sora then shot a beam from his keyblade that it hits the man that he was blown away from the house that he fell on the floor dead. Sora then turns around to Kairi. "He won't hurt you again." Sora said. Kairi then started to sob loudly. "So…. Sora!"

"Ouch! Don't worry Kairi. All that matters is that you and the baby are okay."

"We got to get you and Riku to the doctor!"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. That knife was old and it could infect you with a terrible disease!"

"Let's first get you out of here."

Later, they took Riku and Sora to the hospital with Kairi. They manage to get the bullets out of Riku. He was gonna be okay but he's gonna have problems walking. But for Sora, the doctor said that there could be a huge possibility that he could get infected by the knife but there could be a medicine. After that Kairi walked to Sora. "Kairi?"

"This is my fault."

"No it's-"

"Shut up, Sora!" This is my fault! If it wasn't for me you and Riku would be hurt!"

"Keep on saying it and we won't believe it Kairi. All that matters is that you are okay."

"… oh, I was so scared."

"Don't worry. It's all over."

"….yeah…. do I look fat?" Kairi asked. Sora then looks at herself. Yeah she did look fat by her belly. But he smiled and hugged her. "You look beautiful." But then Sora felt something. "What that the baby kicking from you're stomach?"

"Oh, so you felt it."

"What about me?" Riku asked while he was walking with two crotches. (Is that right?)

"Oh, Riku."

"Soon I'll be up and running." Riku said.

"Yeah, in three month."

"Ha, ha very funny." He said sarcastically.

"Let's plan to do something tomorrow." Sora said.

"Let's go to the beach." She said.

"No! Mall!" Riku said.

"Better yet, let's just go to the hiding place." Kairi said.

"… It's been a long time." Sora said.

"Yeah."

"I love you two."

"Riku!"

"Namine."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh, Kairi what about you?" Namine asked.

"I'm glad to be here and to see you guys. I really thought that I was gonna die."

"How about if we settle this with Frappe?"

"I'm in." Sora said.

"I really want to fell something good that remembering what happened in the past." Kairi said.

"Well do we have surprise for you. We are going to the mall and we'll hold the things that you're gonna buy." Riku said.

"Hold?"

"We'll use the carts."

"He, you thinking what I'm thinking Namine?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Riku… you shouldn't have done that." Sora said.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" The two girls shouted.

"We're doomed."

* * *

Well I gotta go and sleep, yaaaaaahhnn! Oh, well review. Sorry if it was short. 


	8. Shopping! DUN dun dun!

In my place I mostly have problems with writing in english. I speak a lot of english but not in spanish but I write a lot in spanish but not in english so it's a little or very lazy. Thanks for the reviews. I may be a little sensitive on what someone said about the story but hey, you live and you learn.

* * *

"Sora?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Kairi is calling."

"By phone?"

"Yeah, here."

"Kairi?"

"Sora, I have a problem."

"Like?"

"We need the right things for the baby, like a crib, cloth, diapers, etc. Get what I mean? And I don't have the money for all of that."

"Oh, really? Don't worry. I'm sure that we'll get those before you blow up like a big puffer fish."

"What?"

"I…. Well I mean…. A really sexy puffer fish."

"You owe me."

" On what?"

"To take me to the store."

"….. I well…. I'm busy."

"Get ready to die of boredom! See ya tomorrow!"

"….I'm so screwed."

"Hey, Sora!"

"……."

"Problem?"

"Save me, Riku!"

"Why?"

"Kairi is gonna take me shopping!"

"Gosh! That is terrible! Oh, well, there's nothing I can do."

"Come back here!"

"What can I do?"

"…..Hide me?"

"….No, thank you."

"…. Wait! I got an idea! What if we make a surprise for her?"

"What kinda surprise?"

"A baby shower."

"Baby shower?"

"Yeah.Thosekind of parties where you celebratethat the person is havin ababy andthey sometimes givepresents, she doesn't have to waste money or take us shopping that much."

"It just might work."

"So, let's start now."

"Don't rush yourself to much, Sora. You still have that injury that is trying to heal."

"Good thing I took the right medicine."

"I just came so you would hide me from Namine."

"What's wrong? Can't handle her?"

"I can't walk very well!" Riku said. Then the door opens and Kairi and Namine were at the door with an evil smile in there faces. Sora and Riku got freaked out.

"It is time." Namine said.

"Oh, yeah."

"NO! GET AWAY FROM US!" Riku shouts.

"NO! IT'S TORTURE! TORTURE!" (To me it is)

Dun dun dun

(Store)

"Oh, look at these shirts!"

"And theses jewelry!"

" When is it gonna end?"

"Are we done?"

"We're missing shoes!"

"NOOOOO!"

"NOOOOO!"

"These boys are whining too much…." Kairi looks at Namine.

"Okay, we'll give you a brake."

"Yay!" Sora cheered.

"Video game store! My favorite!" Riku shouted.

"…..boys… we'll never understand them."

"I'd be surprised if a girl went there." Namine said. Then they see a girl going to the game shop. (You can say that that's me)

"Okay, now I've seen everything." Kairi said. She went out of the store and looked around.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe we could check if there's anything for the baby."

"Yeah, let's check that store." Kairi said.

(Back to Sora and Riku)

"I'm gonna check on Kairi."

"Okay. I'll get a pizza."

"Save some for me."

"okay…." Sora walks away. "not." Riku whispered.

"Okay, if I where Kairi, where will I go?" He then looks at a store where they sale cloth for babies. "Maybe there." Sora said. He then entered and looked around and then saw Kairi looking at a little green baby shirt but then she looked at the prize and she almost freaked. "Too expensive?"

"I can't afford all of these." Kairi said.

"….This just gives me an idea. But where's Namine?"

"Looking for Riku."

"…Hey, here are the shoes that you gave me back."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sora."

"No, it's okay. It may help out."

"oh, why did mom had to give away the cloth that I use to use?"

"I heard that they had a problem with the money."

"Oh, now I remember?"

"Are you buying something?" A lady asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Well I could help you. Do you know if your baby is a boy or a girl?"

"No and I want something that is for both."

"Well you come to the right place. We're having a special today for you two soon-to-be parents."

"Soon-to-be parents? Oh, you got it all wrong. I'm not the father." Sora said.

"Really?"

"I'm just her boyfriend helping her."

"…That's nice." The lady said.

"Yeah but we can come later."

"Why leave, Kairi?"

"Because I have this feeling to have pizza!"

"Now you're speaking my language."

* * *

If you want this to continue, review! 


	9. Planning

Need... to... write...

* * *

After shopping, Sora had to have a meeting with his friends except Kairi. Wakka, Tidus, Sephie, Namine and Riku all went to his house and sat on the living room. "So, Sora why did you call us?" Tidus asked.

"To make a baby shower."

"Baby shower?"

"For Kairi. We can each buy her something so she wouldn't waste too much money on buying things herself."

"Hey, that's a great idea." Sephie agreed.

"Yeah, we should make a list." Namine said.

"I can decorate." Tidus said.

"Hey, before we continue, I got a list on what to buy."

"What is it?" Wakka asked.

"Well, Wakka, you get the baby wipes and diapers. Namine will get some baby cloth and shoes but not too much. Namine can buy like, maybe a toy or blanket etc. you know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"Tidus will work on the decorations."

"Good."

"And, oh forget it! I made you all a list!"

"Good, we where getting tired on you yakking."

"Ah shad ap!" Sora said.

"Gasp! Oh no! Kairi is coming!"

"Gah! Hide the list!" Every one then took there list while Sora was trying to erase the board that said "Meeting for baby shower" but he accidentally used permanent marker on it that it wouldn't come off. But then Kairi opened the door and got it. "Sora?"

"What!"

"Whatcha doing and what's with the board?"

"Uh, nothing." Sora said while trying to but it behind the couch."

"And why are all the guys here?"

"We were playing… Uno!"

"And you didn't call me?"

"We… tried to call you by you're sell phone."

" You sure? It didn't say anything on any incoming calls."

"I… meant your home."

"You're hiding a secret."

"Wha.. what secret? Sora is not keeping any secrets?" Wakka said nervously.

"Wakka… shut up." Sora whispered.

"Actually… we were." Sephie said.

"No! Sephie! Shut up!" Sora thought.

"Actually Sephie is write. We…" Namine said.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't!"

"Don't what, Riku?"

"Nothing."

"We have chocolate in the fridge." Tidus said.

"Chocolate? Why didn't ya say so?" Kairi said. "So you think that you could hide the chocolate from me?" Kairi asked.

"Uh… yeah." Sora said. He looked at them and gave them a wink and they did the same.

"Then lets eat."

"Okay."

(Later)

"She ate all the chocolate!" Sora sobbed.

"Geez, she's a pig."

"What!" Then Kairi comes back to Sora's house and looked at Wakka. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Don't hurt me!"

"You called me a pig!"

"No I didn't.

"Yes you did! And for that I will beat the living crap out of you!"

"Kairi calm down."

"… Sorry, hormones."

"You're not gonna punch me?"

"Oh yes! I will!"

"AHHHHH!" Wakka ran away while screaming like a girl.

"He gets freaked out easily." Sephie said.

"Well I gotta go."

"See ya Kairi."

"See ya Sora." She kisses him in the mouth. That surprised him that he was stiff as a statue and then she left.

"She is the bomb!"

"Finally after so many years, you admit it!" Riku said.

"It almost seem like you two would never be couples but now you are." Tidus said.

"Was it that obvious?" Sora asked.

"All we can say is that you were dence." Riku said.

* * *

Review please. 


	10. Baby shower

On month had past and everything is going as planned for the party. Sora was trying to make sure that Kairi wouldn't come to his house without telling him so the surprise wouldn't be spoiled. But he was missing a few things like party foods. He wanted to have a cake and he knows one person that can do it and he may not like it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but… here goes. Mom?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"I need help."

"You're asking me for help?"

"Yeah."

"What do you need?"

"We're doing a baby shower for Kairi but we need someone to bake a cake and-"

"Oh, my little Sora is asking for help." She said while hugging him tight.

"Mom! People can see us!"

"You don't want me to hug you?"

"You hug like Barney."

"It feels like an insult. You're grounded today."

"Ah man."

"But I'll make that cake."

"Good."

"So, hows Kairi?"

"I know she's still scared even though she doesn't show it."

"Sigh… it's soon gonna happen. All she's missing is maybe two or one month to give birth."

"But I know she's gonna make it! I know!"

"…I wish I was so sure like you, Sora."

"I shouldn't think about this much. Let's continue."

(Baby shower day)

"Okay, it seems like everything is ready." Tidus said.

"But what about some popcorn?" Wakka asked.

"Popcorn isn't a healthy food for Kairi."

"Well for me it is."

"Please, you're starting to look like one already." Riku said.

"Oh, yeah? Take that back."

"You're on!"

"This is not the time to fight. This is gonna be the baby shower for Kairi." Namine said.

"Yeah, don't ruin it." Sephie said.

"Can we settle this outside?"

"No but keep watch just in case Kairi comes."

"Hey, guys."

"Wah! Sora! I thought that you were Kairi!" Riku said.

"No, but I just brought the cake."

"Let me see." Tidus said. Sora opens the box and shows a chocolate frosted cake. "Yum." The boys started to drool.

"Don't even drool on the cake." Namine said while taking the cake.

"Oh, no. Read alert! Kairi's coming!"

"Someone should distract!" Sora said.

"You're her girlfriend. You distract her."

"…Okay, but don't eat the cake." Sora said. He walked out from his house and sees Kairi. He waves hello and walks to her. "Hi, Kairi."

"Hi, Sora. Can I come in?"

"No!"

"No?"

"I mean… no because…. My mom has…. Dust bunnies…."

"Oh, I get bad allergies. We can go somewhere else."

"Yeah."

"Let's go to the hide out."

"….Okay."

(Hide out)

"Kairi looked at the drawings that where in the rocky walls. Sora looks at them and smiles. He remembers that they use to play in there when they where just little kids. He remembers when he was inside with Riku and Kairi when they where just six years old. They drew pictures in the wall but Kairi didn't draw much. She looked a little shy because she was new. But Sora walked to her. "Hey, wanna draw?"

"…I don't know how to draw."

"I can teach you." Sora said.

"Sora is dumb on teaching. Let me teach you."

"Take that back Riku!" Sora said. Riku sticks his tounge out. Then they hear Kairi giggling.

"You two are funny." Kairi said.

"Well Sora doesn't even know how to be funny."

"Riku's lying! He's the one who isn't funny."

(End flashback)

"You two use to fight over me a lot."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that that's the past and this is the now."

"Well, my mother once told me that we should enjoy our life and try not to rush it too much. Sometimes we gets so rapped up in the daily things that keeps us all busy. I remember that I was so busy of school and other stuff that I almost forgot what it was like to have fun. It's been a long time that I hadn't look at the stars but when I look them again, it feels like I'm seeing it for the first time."

"Yeah, you're right. Wanna go back? I'm sure that the guys- I mean mom is done."

"Yeah."

(Later)

"Sora? Why is it dark inside?" Kairi asked.

"Well…" Sora walks to the switch. "Because it's a surprise." He turns on the lights.

"What?"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouts. Kairi couldn't believe on what she saw. It was a baby shower just for her.

"You did this…. Just for me?"

"Yep." Sora said. Then tears came out from Kairi's eyes but they where not of sadness. It was of happiness.

"You guys are the best." She said. She tried to hold the tears but she couldn't.

"You can let it out." Sephie said.

"Really? Okay…. BUUUUUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Okay, not that much." Tidus said.

"Are we just gonna cry or are we gonna eat?" Wakka asked.

"I'm starving." Riku said.

"Don't tell me that you boys only came for food." Namine said.

"We're guys, we eat." Tidus said.

"Okay, let's eat!"

* * *

Review if you want this to continue and wait for the next chapter. Hint: It's time. 


	11. Movie time or is it time?

Hope you like this chapter, enjoy.

"Mom?"

"Kairi?"

"I think I should get ready to go to the hospital." Kairi said.

"Just get your cloths ready."

"Yeah."

"It was really nice on what your friends did."

"Yeah. I cried but some guys just ate."

"Your father was like that when I first met him but he's still like that."

"Hey, mom? Sora and Riku want to have a movie night in here tonight. Is it okay?"

"Well I have to go somewhere tonight."

"I can stay."

"Well… okay. But call if something happens."

"Don't worry. Riku got a new car."

"Yeah… just hope it doesn't explode too."

"That was done of purpose."

"Just be safe."

"It's gonna be okay."

"All right."

(Later)

"Yay! Movie night!"

"I brought the popcorn."

"Hey, Kairi, you got an over?"

"Yeah, it's over there in the kitchen." Kairi said.

"So, what movie do you wanna see? Scary movie 1, 2, 3? The sixth sense? Resident evil?"

"I'd choose Scary movie." Riku said. (I don't own none of these)

"Scary movie coming right up." Sora said. But when he was about to put the video, he saw Kairi in the couch looking a little weak. "Kairi, you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just a simple pain."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's just see the movie." She said. But she just got a little worried. But time had past and while they where seeing the movie, Sora and Riku burst out of laughter by the movie. Kairi was laughing a little but not much. This pain keeps on bothering her. She tries to get up but she couldn't.

"Sora, little help."

"Okay." Sora helps her get up. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." She said.

"Need help?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay."

When she walks to the bathroom, she stops and looks at herself in the mirror. "Man, I look like I'm gonna blow up." She said. She kept on walking to the bathroom but then she feels a little pain in her stomach. That's when she decided to got to her room. She got her bag that had her cloths. But she walked out of her room. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I think that you should take me to the hospital."

"Is it time?"

"No but it's for the best." She said.

"Okay. Riku! Get your car ready."

"For what?"

"Kairi wants to go to the hospital early."

"Okay. I got the keys." Later, Sora gets her bag and puts it in the trunk. Riku helped Kairi to get to the back seat. Sora decided to go to the back with Kairi just in case. Then they finally started to drive to the hospital. Well Riku was the one who was driving. He adjusted the mirror to see Kairi in the back seat. "You okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, you worry to much."

"We just want to make sure."

"I'm gonna call your mother." Riku said but then he looked at the road and there was a traffic jam. "Oh crap." Sora said.

"Well, we're okay as long as we-" But Sora was interrupted when he heard Kairi grunting in pain. He just hopes it wasn't what he thought it was. "Kairi, don't tell me."

"Sora…. This time it IS time." She said.

"Oh shit! Not now! We're in a traffic jam!"

"Great! Just great!" Riku said. He got his celphone and dialed the phone number of Kairi's mother. "Please be there!" He said.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Sal? It's me, Riku."

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"Kairi wanted to go to the hospital early but where stuck in a traffic jam and now she's gonna have a baby!"

"Now!"

"Yeah, now! Hear you're daughter!" Kairi's mom could almost here Kairi grunting in pain. "I'll be there!" Her mom said.

(Car)

"The traffic is clearing out a little!"

"GOOD!" Kairi shouted.

"You okay?"

"DO I DAMN LOOK OKAY! DO I!"

"Just asking!"

"I'm gonna have to speed a little!" Riku said. He then moves the car to the sidewalks and continue to drive faster. They where making it to the hospital but all he could here was Kairi cussing. Finally they made it to the hospital. The doctors did the rest and took her to the emergency room. But Riku and Sora had to wait in the waiting room. But they where scared out of there wits. What will happen to Kairi.

(Emergency room)

"Kairi, you have to puch." One of the nurses said.

"This pain suck badly!" She shouted. The labor pain was unbelievable. First she thought that she wasn't gonna make it. She thought that she may not see the child.

"Don't give up, Kairi!"

"Mom?"

"You can do it!"

"…I can." Then she pushed harder. Still it was unbelievable but as long as she doesn't give up, she can make it. She knows that she can do it. She screamed in pain but then she hears a child crying. She knows where that came from but by the way she feels, that's not all.

(Waiting room)

"Kairi."

"I'm sure she's okay, Sora."

"I just hope she makes it."

"Mr. Carver?"

"That's me." Sora said.

"Mr. Johnson."

"Here." Riku said.

"Kairi wants to see you."

"It's done?"

"Yes but she wants you to come."

"Great!" They both walked to the emergency room where Kairi was. When they entered they saw Kairi in her bed smiling with happiness. But she had a towel around her. They could noticed that she was breast feeding the baby. Sora and Riku where so exited. "Kairi! Can we see the baby?"

"Baby? I wouldn't say just baby." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Close your eyes for a second." She said. They both closed there eyes. "Okay, look." They open there eyes. That's when there mouth dropped completely. Kairi now had a shirt but that wasn't it. They thought that it would be a baby but they would never thought that it would be… babies.

"Tw…. Twins?" Sora asked with his jaws dropped.

"Twin girls." She said while holding them.

"But….. but…. But…." Riku couldn't speak. Then Sora faints and so did Riku. Kairi giggled a little and looked at the two girls with her red hair asleep.

* * *

Think that's the end? Wrong! Because it;s not!Sorry if it was short but I gotta go. 


	12. Daddy!

Thank you all for the review but this still isn't the last chapter.

"I can't believe it, Kairi. Twins."

"It may explain the contractions." She said.

"They just look like you." Riku said.

"How's Sora?"

"Oh, Kairi, I had a dream that you-" He looks at the twins again. "Oh," He faints

"Not again." Riku said. "Earth to Sora! Kairi had twins, believe it!"

"This may explain why I look so fat." She said.

"They're adorable." Her mom said. "And…. I'm a grandma."

"So what should you name them?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, this girl should be named…. Karina." Kairi said.

"And the other, Teresa." Sora said.

"Cute but how about Kari and Tery." Riku suggested.

"Mmmmmm, nice." Kairi said. She looks at her two new baby daughters. They both slowly opened there eyes. "Guys, can one of you hold the girls?" Kairi asked.

"Kay." Sora picked up Tery and looked at her. "Hey there little girl. My… name…is…Sora…. Sora… get it?"

"Sora, they where just born four hours ago. Give em some time." Kairi said.

"They look so alike." Sora said.

"That's a gift."

"So, cute." Riku said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"And loud." Sora said.

"This could be a problem." Riku said.

"Well, At least I'm gonna have some help with these girls."

"Kairi?"

"Sephie? Namine?"

"There twins… and girls." Sephie said.

"Okay, Tidus. You owe me five bucks." Wakka said.

"Aw, man." Tidus said.

"They are sooooo cuuuuuttee." Namine said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ouch!"

"Man, they're loud."

"We can handle it… I think." Kairi said. For Kairi, things may get tough in motherhood but as long as she believes, she can do it. With the help of her friends. When they went back to her home, her father managed to make a room for the two girls. It took some time but it was okay. Kairi's mom was a big help too, so was Riku and Sora that the girls get exited when they come. Tery seems to be a little rough and Kari is a little shy but they're inseparable. You can't split these sisters. They always play with each other and what they mostly like is wresting each other in the floor. I year had past and the girls are soon gonna become one in the next day. Sora visits Kairi's house and sees the baby girls playing dolls in the floor in the living room. When they saw Sora they ran to him and hugged his leg. "Hey, girls. So, how does it feel to be the big o-one?" He asked. They didn't say much because they where still hugging him. "Mommy!" Both of them called. (Just in case, Sora is now fifteen and Kairi too. Riku is sixteen)

"Sora?"

"Hi, Kai. Listen, I was just asking if we can-"

"Sorry Sora but I'm busy, you know, with the girls."

"That's okay. We can plan another time but try to get these girls off my leg."

"They usually do that when you come."

"Let go."

"No!" Tery said.

"No!" Kari said.

"C'mon, please?"

"Nope."

"I need help."

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

"Wha?"

"Forth word… daddy." Kairi said while writing it in a book.

"No, it's not that. They think I'm there… father."

"….Oh, this could be a problem."

"We're not even married and I'm not even there biological father." Sora said.

"You're like a father to them. That's okay. Besides they need one." Kairi said.

"I don't know much about fatherhood."

"Sora, you babysitted those girls a lot and learned how to feed them, change there diaper, burp them, change close and read them a story etc. You already do."

"Well, I never noticed it."

"To coming tomorrow?"

"To the party? Of course."

"Dadddy!" Kari called. Kari gets a ball and throws it at him. It first hits his head but he was okay. "Daddy?"

"I'm… fine." He said.

"You okay, Sora?" Riku asked while coming in.

"Wiku!"

"Wiku!"

"Hey, there girls."

"Wiku?" Sora asked. "Wait till I put this in the school newspaper."

"Don't you even dare!" Riku said.

"Heard you got a bike." Kairi said.

"Yeah, can I give the girls a ride."

"No."

"Oops, I forgot that there just one."

"They're almost one" Sora said.

"And even if there teens they can't go to your bike."

"No fun." Riku said. "I was gonna let them when they're just… 15." He said. "I was a little stupid on asking if they could come right now and besides I was joking". Riku said.

"Yeah."

"Daddy! Wiku!"

"Daddy?"

"They think I'm there father."

"Then you have a problem. They'll always wanna be with you and they won't give you a break."

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Sora said. But the girls wouldn't let go. "I really gotta go."

"Daddy!" The girls said.

* * *

Nope, not yet the end. Not even close. 


	13. What to give

Soon There will be a new story that I'm gonna put soon that is about when Kairi and Sora are getting married but I'm not sure when. Hope you like it. I do not own monsters inc.

It was night time and Kairi was asleep in her bed. That was until she felt someone patting her back. She turns around and sees Kari and Tery looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"Monster."

"Monster?"

"In cwoset."

"Closet?…. Hey, sit in my bed." Kairi said. The two daughters sit right beside her in the bed. "So you think that there's a monster in your closet?" They both shook there head. "Well, let me tell you one thing. This monsters are from a different world but they find a short cut to get here and it's by closets."

"Why?"

"I don't know but they do scare but that's there job for work."

"Work?"

"Yep. They use screams to get more energy to have electricity." She said. The girls started to get more scared. "But, there's good news. They discovered that when children laughed, it's better. So they no longer have to scare kids. They try to make you laugh."

"That it?"

"Yep." Kairi said. Kari and Tery looked at each other and then they walked back to there rooms. "G'nite mommy." They said.

"Goodnight. (I wonder if that fairy tale worked)" Kairi thought. (If you've seen Monster's Inc. you must know what I meant. But then Kairi hears laughing that was coming from there room. She ran to see what's happening. The girls were laughing. She just didn't know why. "What happened?"

"Mike Wasaoski!"

"Mike Wasaoski!"

"Mike who?…. Was it a fairy tail?" She asked herself.

(Next day)

"Yo, Rik."

"Sora, did you get a present for the girls?"

"Yep, the best one yet… Wiku."

"Cut that out."

"Should I?"

"Yeah."

"I checked a store for kids but one of them sucked badly."

"Well remember, don't say too much bad words in front of the girls."

"Yeah, like the last time you said the …cough,cough,f,cough,u,cough,c,cough,k,cough." (Do not read the cough)

"Kairi slapped me silly, Sora."

"You had no idea. The girls were sent to time out three times."

"Ouch." Riku said.

"You still don't know what to give them, do you?"

"Nope."

"Think."

"Doll?"

"They have a whole collection."

"Okay. Doll cloth?"

"Check the closet."

"Bikes?"

"Tricycles?"

"That's be good."

"Yeah… I had one when I was a kid but I don't use it anymore." Sora said.

"You're right about that. I can give them mine."

"Except that they look old."

"Then we should fix them."

"I don't have paint."

"But I have pink."

"You think they would like it?"

"Yep."

"Then let's work on it."

(Wakka and Tidus)

"I found a perfect present, man."

"What is it Wakka?"

"A blitzball!"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"The girls will be so surprised."

"Yeah, hey, did you know that they have THREE of those?"

"They do? But this is a different color."

"Oy, we're doomed."

Next chapter will come later. Adios. (Bye)


	14. Birthday party

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERY AND KARI!" Everyone shouted in surprise. Kari and Tery where standing on two seats to reach to the table. They had pink and black party hats. (I'm crazy for those two colors) They looked at the chocolate covered birthday cake that had a candle that looked like a one. They blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"Now who wants to break the piñata?" Kairi asked.

"ME!" Wakka shouted.

"Let the girls hit it." Tidus said.

"Ah, man."

"Okay, you two, time to put the blind folds." Kairi puts the blind folds on the girls and gave each of them a stick.. "Try to hit it." The girls then tried to hit the piñata but they end up wacking Sora like crazy and would stop until Riku grabbed both of them. But then they hit him in head and then in the…. Private place.

"&$$!"

"Bad Wiku!" The girls said.

"Whatever you do, don't repeat that word. If you do, you're grounded." Kairi said.

"Keep your mouth to yourself." Sora said.

"Let me handle it." Sephie gets a stick and hits the pinata and candy comes out. Not only the girls where searching but Sora and Riku where searching too but there was one problem…. No chocolate.

"What kind of pinata is this! NO CHOCOLATE!" Wakka shouted.

"Dang, and I thought that I had the right one." Tidus said.

"You two act like kids in a kids party. Leave some for Kari and Tery's friends." Namine said.

"CANDY!" The little kids shouted.

"…Okay, little kids first." Then the kids jumped to the pile of candy and started to pick up but when they where done, all there was left was just two lollypops. "I guess this is ours." Wakka said.

"Hey, it's tootsy pop." Riku said.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah, Namine?"

"Look we've been couples for one year."

"And?"

"Well…" She then kisses him in the lips.

"…Wow…. Minty."

"What! That's it? Minty?"

"Uh, minty daisy?"

"…You… you don't love me."

"I do love you."

"You just cared about the mintness,"

"Namine, I like you even when you don't have any mintness." (Denial)

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Who want to play bitzball?"Wakka asked.

"With the girls balls?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's do something else." Sephie said.

"Who want to do the macarena?" Tidus asked.

"No." Sephie said.

"Who want to play pin the tail on the donkey?" Sora asked.

"Yaaaaaiiiiiy." The kids shouted.

"Wow, this is crowded with little kids." Namine said.

"Ahh, a quicksand! I'm being consumed! By a sea of kids!" Tidus shouted.

"Kairi shouldn't have invited this much." Sora said.

"Bang!" A boy get a water gun a shots water at Sephie. "Ah, why you!" Then he does raspberries at her. "Get back here!"

"Ow! It's pin the tail on the donkey! Not pin the tail at the silver haired dude!" Riku said.

"I don't think I can survive a minute." Wakka said.

(Two hours later)

"Man… they're gone." Sora said. But there was a huge mess outside that the girls were brooming the floor. Many donkey tails where stuck in the walls. The cake was almost gone. Too much trash can in the floor and you know the rest. Sora got up. Riku, Tidus and Wakka left early. He sees Tery and Kari walking to him with a piece of paper. They gave it to him. "Thanks." He looks at them and then that's when he was touched.

It was a silly drawing that they made. It was a picture with two girls that had red hair. Right beside them was a stick drawing that looked like a girl with red half short hair and right beside her was a boy with spiky brown hair. Something was written on the top. It seemed that someone helped on writing them down and it said: Family.

"Is this for me?" Sora asked. The girls shook there heads. He smiled at them but they notice that a tear was rolling down his cheeks. "I don't know what to say."

"For Daddy." They said.

"(Scoff) Yeah, you can keep on calling me that." He said.

"Did you get the surprise?"

"So you knew Kairi?"

"Yep."

"Well that just reminds me." Sora kisses her in the cheek.

"We should wait till we're older."

"Yeah. Well girls time to go to bed."

"Awww."

"Or you can stay up." Sora said.

"Sora?"

"We'll just tell how much we love each other."

"Eww, kissing." The girls said. The walked away. "G'night!"

"That worked." Sora said.

"You're good." Kairi said.

"Well, I learned from the best."

"Sora… I really need to thank you and Riku. I mean, if it wasn't for you, maybe I wouldn't be here. Maybe the girls wouldn't be here. You showed my that even though what happen to me was horrible you showed me that I got a great gift. Tery and Kari… and you."

"You're welcome."

"Well… I was thinking if that maybe we should-"

"WATA FITE!" The girls shouted. Then they threw water balloons at Sora and Kairi.

"Kari!"

"Tery!"

"Hahahaha!"

"….." Sora looks at Kairi and she smiled at him. "Of course you know, this means war." Sora said while getting a water balloon. Then they started to prepare to throw them. "CHARGE!" He shouted.

**The end.**

Thank you for reviewing my story but this is the end but only of this story, soon there will be a story after this. More like a Namine Riku paring. But it will take a while. Hope you soon like it.


End file.
